Running from the Darkness
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: A tale of four animatronics... are they friends, lovers, or enemies? Who can really tell at this point? After tragedy and trauma, their lives each spiral in tragically beautiful ways. Love & lust, addiction & insecurity, separation & reunion- these are just a few themes in this hero's epic. Can our heroes make it? Or will they run from the darkness only to find there is no escape?


That's it.

Enough.

I can't do this anymore.

If I'm called one more hateful name…

One more criticism against me soul…

I'll fucking kill meself.

It goes straight to me heart...

Just like I wish a bullet would.

Foxy collapsed his head into his metal hand and hook. Sobs wracked his body, oil burst from his eyes. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Foxy's been bullied most of his life- was he weak? Different? Or just easy to pick on? Pick a different poison each day; every day feels like poison to the fox. And every day he cries harder than the last, alone with nothing but the darkness of his room to caress his despair.

Bonnie, his boyfriend, looked on his lover through a crack in the purple curtains that served as the doorway to Foxy's room. His heart hurt. Not just for Foxy, but for himself. It's true, they're in a relationship, and Bonnie is grateful to have such a caring lover, but Bonnie only uses Foxy as a means of filling a void.

The void his absent father left in him.

Shivers ran through Bonnie's cold body, shivers of regret. He was too emotionally numb to comfort the other animatron.

"I can't do it anymore, Bonnie…" Foxy whispered, aware of the other man's presence.

Bonnie stared into the darkness of Foxy's room for a moment before answering, his heart struggling to feel emotion but finding none.

"Do what?" Bonnie managed to get out.

Foxy clenched his teeth and spit through them in a violent sob. His breath grew heavier by the second.

"I can't fucking do this anymore…"

"Are you… talking about us?"

"I don't know what I'm talking about. I don't know anything. I want to fucking DIE-"

Foxy's words were interrupted by tears. A distant part of Bonnie wanted to go to his boyfriend and assure him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he hated himself for it.

"I'll leave you alone," Bonnie said at last.

"Like everyone else does," Foxy spat.

Such venomous words would've sliced through the bunny if he weren't such an empty, cold beast. He dragged himself away and onto the stage where he could be alone with his thoughts.

No one…

I have no one.

No man will ever love me because I'm unlovable.

Drops of oil welled up in Bonnie's eyes and streamed down his metal cheeks, something he didn't think was possible anymore. If Foxy could no longer soothe his darkness, he'd have to find other men who could.

It had been approximately a month since Foxy had his most recent breakdown. He'd sheltered himself away from the other animatronics completely, shielding his vulnerability. In this time, Bonnie had become a male prostitute to fill the ever-growing void. He had clients almost every night, and when he couldn't find customers he'd fuck whichever man he could find for free. He frequented gay bars and practiced BDSM regularly. The sex and the pain took his troubled mind off his self-loathing and deep depression. He loved CBT.

Balloon boy died by suicide.

Freddy, upon seeing his friends succumbing to madness (and one of them dying), took up drinking. It started with one every night, then two, then three… and so on. The booze clouded his brain from reality. In a month's time he'd become a fully dependant alcoholic.

Chica was affected, too. She didn't want to be like the others-she couldn't bear to lose herself like they lost themselves. One gym membership later, Chica was fit and thick as hell. She flaunted her curves and good health in the other animals' faces, taunting their sadnesses. But she took it too far. She couldn't stop. It didn't take long before she skipped meals, and when she ate she had to puke it up just to love herself again. Running from the darkness, yet being captured anyway… seems fitting for this unfortunate group of four.

When Foxy emerged after a month, he was buff as fuck. He'd become addicted to steroids, so he was moody as a result. The first person he wanted to see was Bonnie. He caught the bunny between clients on the stage.

"Hey, slut," Foxy yelled with aggression.

"Foxy!" The prostitute exclaimed.

Before Foxy could say more, Bonnie scanned his new body. His legs, arms, and even chest plumped up with muscle almost obscenely. Evidently, he'd spent some time in the sun, because he was noticeably tanner. Bonnie wanted to fuck him really badly.

"You look so hot…" Bonnie moaned, drooling a little.

"Ye look like a fuckin' slut," Foxy snapped back. "Been sleeping around behind me back? While I was losing me fuckin' mind? Yer the boyfriend of the year, aint ye?"

"Foxy, I…" Bonnie was at a loss for words. How could he ever explain the emptiness his father instilled in him so long ago?

"Don't run yer mouth too much, Bonnie. Gotta save yer strength for sucking DICK LATER!"

Foxy stormed off. Bonnie hated to see him leave, but loved to watch him go… But the attraction felt wrong. He knew Foxy only beefed up because the bullying got to his head. And how could that muscle have been attained in such short time? Bonnie suspected drug abuse.

Maybe a part of the metal bunny loved the fox. Maybe, in a different life, he would've been rattled by Foxy's anger.

Bonnie pondered the possibility, but settled with the fact that he was simply not lucky enough to have a normal life. He called a regular client and scheduled an "appointment".

Foxy passed by Freddy in the kitchen, who was stumbling and puking over empty cases of beer.

"Hey, fuckin' drunk."

Freddy barely realized someone was there, let alone talking to him.

"Wh-wh..aaahhh…" He blew out of his puke-crusted lips.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ye, ye stupid bastard!"

Foxy was pissed as hell. He snatched Freddy by the head with his paw and hook, forcing them to look into each other's eyes. Freddy's glazed eyes drifted around before meeting the fox's.

"Can ye even hear me? Freddy?" Foxy's anger almost turned to concern. Almost.

Freddy's eyes closed and he blacked out. Foxy dropped the bear's head and he immediately fell to the ground amidst beer cans and empty cases.

Don't think about it…

When was he here for me?

He can go to hell…

Like I did.

Foxy stormed off to show off his new bod to Chica. She was down the hall doing squats. When she spotted Foxy she couldn't take her eyes away!

"Dammmmnnnn, daddy," she remarked with a wink. Her hips swayed and her thick ass jiggled with each squat.

"Nice ribs, rex," Foxy snarked, circling the duck. "Eaten anything today?"

"Fuck off, roidrage. Suffering withdrawals yet? You sure you got some spare pills on you?"

Foxy's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. Raging, he grabbed Chica's throat with his hand and in one fell swoop pushed her up against the wall. He leaned in so close that they could feel each other's breath with every exhale. They were both dizzy with tension… it floated like honey in the air.

"Foxy…" Chica whispered through the tension. Her eyes drifted to Foxy's mouth, her lips quivering with anticipation.

Images of Bonnie flashed through Foxy's mind. Beneath the depression, the rage, and the drugs there was love. Foxy shuddered and shook the thoughts off. He slammed his face into Chica's, ensnaring her in a violent kiss.

"If Bonnie fucks other men remorselessly… I'll get revenge in the most evil possible way," Foxy thought to himself.

As Foxy pulled down her pink panties, Chica wrapped her legs around Foxy's waist.

"I'm so wet," she breathed. "Touch me."

The fox, hesitant, lifted up the duck's bib, exposing her perfectly plump breasts. He cupped one and squeezed hard, eliciting a moan from the other animatronic.

"I wanna feel you… Stop fucking teasing me," Chica cried, biting on one of her metal fingers.

Foxy lunged his pelvis at Chica's, rubbing his budding erection on her aroused pussy.

"Oh, God, Foxy, please… fuck me!"

Foxy rubbed himself against the whimpering woman until he was so hard that it hurt. Chica could wait no longer and shimmied his pants down enough to reveal his bulging dick.

"Mm… if I wasn't so horny I'd wanna suck that big cock," she remarked with a smirk.

Foxy sighed- out of pleasure or remorse for his true lover?- and positioned his cock against Chica's opening. As he started to push in, Chica convulsed.

"Aah….it's so big….keep going…"

He pushed against the tightness, shuddering in pleasure at the incredible friction against his rock hard metal robot cock. When he was balls deep, he stopped and stared Chica square in the eyes.

"Ye feeling as good as I feel?" He asked between sighs.

"Even better, daddy," Chica moaned. "Keep moving….ohh, please fuck me hard."

"Say no more," Foxy replied with a salacious wink.

Foxy pulled his dick out quickly, so quickly that Chica gasped in pain. Immediately after, he humped back into her so hard it sent electric jolts through her body. He thrusted in and out of her with increasing speed until she was whinnying with pleasure and holding onto him for dear life.

"FOXY! I...OH, God, I'm ggONNA CUM"

Chica's head started sparking and smoking as it jerked every which way. Her vagina had become a soupy pound town for Foxy's massive cock. She arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

"Ahh...aHH...AHHH! AHHH! FOXYYYY!"

Foxy grunted with each thrust until he came in hot spurts inside Chica's pussy. She gasped in pleasure at each hot squirt of robot semen that stimulated her canal.

After a few slow thrusts more, Foxy pulled out, his dick raw and pulsing in aftershock. Chica slid to the ground, breathing so heavily that her whole body heaved up and down. Her pussy was bright red and abused.

Foxy, also breathing heavily, wiped sweat off his forehead and pulled his pants up.

"I should go," he said.

Chica nodded, unable to speak, and waved him off.

The trek back to his room felt like miles when it was only a matter of feet. Foxy was filled with absolute disgust. He took the long way so as to hopefully avoid Bonnie but, alas, luck was never in his favor.

As Foxy nervously shuffled down the hall, he ran into Bonnie coming from the other direction.

"Ahoy!" Foxy shouted, anxiously. He was trying to act casual.

Bonnie sniffed the air and checked Foxy out. Foxy got defensive.

"What are ye sniffing me out fer, ye fucking weirdo?"

Bonnie's soulless eyes burned through Foxy.

"It doesn't matter. You don't think I heard you two? You're stupider than I thought you were."

Foxy's metal heated up with anger. He was VERY easily provoked because of the steroids.

"At least I don't take dick in me ass fer money! So ye caught me gettin' naughty with a pretty lass… at least I don't fuck other people every night and break yer heart!"

Foxy stopped in his tracks because he felt wetness on his cheeks. He was… crying?

"Oh...oh," Foxy stuttered. "I,..gotta go."

"Wait!"

Bonnie grabbed Foxy's beefy arm. He clutched hard, like he never wanted to let go…

"Let go of me. What do ye fuckin' want?" Foxy tried to mask his pain with anger.

"There's something I should've told you about a long time ago, Foxy. But it's hard even for me to think in my head...let alone say out loud."

Foxy had never seen Bonnie so tender, not even during sex or cuddles.

"Say it… Out loud," Foxy encouraged. "I want to hear it. Yer not gregnant, are ye?"

Foxy smiled a little bit and infected the other man with a slight smile, as well. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time he smiled.

"No. There's...a reason that I," Bonnie paused. "That I sleep around with men. Why I even entered a relationship with you. It's…"

Tears welled up in Bonnie's pained eyes.

"It's my dad," Bonnie said at last, with a hearty sob.

The tears fell no matter how Bonnie tried to repress them. Foxy came in close and put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. His hook gently wiped away the bunny's tears.

"He… I never fucking knew him. I guess I wasn't good enough for him to stay in my life. So I fill this empty fucking void with men as a way to emulate the man I never had."

His head sank into his chest.

"But, don't you see? You're the only one who's been tender to me, even with my shortcomings. I wish I could tell you I love you, but I don't know if I can feel love!"

The floodgates broke at last and Bonnie stopped trying to hold the tears back. They came out at an impressive speed. His cheeks were soaked black with impure oil. Foxy put his hook to the bunny's chin and lifted his head up so that their eyes met.

"Bonnie, why didn't ye tell me this before? I never wanted to take advantage of ye. Ye are the only real friend I've ever had."

Bonnie opened his mouth to speak but Foxy silenced it with his hook.

"And it's hard for me to say, knowing ye can't fully reciprocate, but...but…Ye have to know."

He sighed.

"I love ye."

Bonnie's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

It didn't feel real for a man to truly love him. He started to disassociate… a hazy, floaty feeling overcame him. Foxy noticed because this had happened before and brought his love back to reality with a firm kiss. Bonnie jolted in shock and Foxy pulled away, but only by inches.

"Bonnie," Foxy cooed. "Are ye with me?"

Bonnie's mechanical heart burst with the weight of his emotions.

"I'll always be with you, Foxy."

He paused.

"I love you."


End file.
